Larger Than Life Is Small Through OUR Eyes
by BatThing
Summary: Um, this is something I am ashamed of, but I thought, oyu know, we need more stories on this section and... well, its old, and I wrote it a longggg time ago, and actually was able to upload it today. Um, need I say more?


Disclaimer:  I do not own any Bat related characters, even though I wish I was smart enough to create such a great character, but sorry, hee-hee. Bob Kane is the dude to thank, he created Batman and all related characters. So Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, don't sue me! I don't own the "Larger Than Life" song created by "The Backstreet Boys." Sooo, once again I am a poor person with nothing to do and no talent,  as you can see. Like I have stated before I have as much money as a crawdad has wings… that's for you Eli!  
  
Wait, important, I don't like the Backstreet Boys. Sorry all ya' fans. But I mean, I just think that their songs are easy to reword, and by doing that I get to post them, hee-hee. So don't think I am a super fan. I borrow my sisters CDs of them, and my friends. Oh yeah, and I baby-sit for Timmy Crull, who shows me al their dance moves. He is 6. So don't get me wrong dudes!  
  
  
  
Larger Than Life is Small in Our Eyes!  
  
By: The Batthing  
  
  
  
***warning: if you have never heard The BackstreetBoy's "Larger Than Life song, then don't bother reading, you won't get it!***  
  
  
  
Scene: The darkened stage leaned forward, and the crowd watched with great excitement for the arrival of the new band called "The Batty Boys and Babe", a new group that had struck Gotham City with great power and popularity.  It was made up of, believe it or not, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin, these three partners of Gotham's own dark hero, The Batman. Now the huge crowd was silent as the lights dimmed and the curtains drew back, to the audiences surprise, there stood The Joker…  
  
Joker:  Whah-ha-ha-ha-ha (evil laugh)  
  
Suddenly form the air is heard a loud WHOOH! Everyone raises their head and screams with excitement as they see Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin, swinging down and letting go of their grappling hooks. The music picks up of the popular tune "Larger Than Life" made by "The Backstreet Boys." Obviously this performance would be like their first, when the group sang "Batman's Back All Right."  
  
All three land and Robin laughs, Ha-ha-ha-haaaa. He raises a sharp left kick, catching The Joker under the chin. The Joker disappears. Robin turns, smiling. He stands in the center, with the main mike, Batgirl is to his left, and Nightwing to his right. Nightwing and Batgirl are clapping.  They are wearing white tuxedos over their costumes. Robin's cape appears to be hanging out of his slightly.  
  
Robin:  
  
I use to run and hide when you went screamin' my name, all right!  
  
(Turns his head to the left, then to the right)  
  
But let me tell you now that times have changed, all right!  
  
(Nods to Batgirl and Nightwing)  
  
All Three:  
  
All of our time spent,  
  
Training all nigh-gh-ght!  
  
(All three walk around the stage)  
  
All you villains can't ya' see,  
  
Can't ya' see?  
  
How you're never, ever gonna scare me!  
  
Every time you're out,  
  
We can take you down,  
  
And that makes you small through our eyes!  
  
(Come back to their original spot)  
  
All right…  
  
Robin:  
  
Lookin' at them all, and hope I don't get scared, nuh-uh!  
  
(He winks to the crowd and they scream)  
  
Wishin' I could cry in a secret place, nuh-uhhh!  
  
  
  
Batgirl:  
  
Cause!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All Three:  
  
All of that training,  
  
Keeps us allllliiiiiive!  
  
(Nightwing moon walks)  
  
              All you villains can't ya' see,  
  
Can't ya' see?  
  
How you're never, ever gonna scare me!  
  
Every time you're out,  
  
We can take you down,  
  
And that makes you small through our eyes!  
  
Nightwing goes to his original spot and waves at the crowd, then he and Batgirl begin to sing softly an ohhhhhohhhhh-oh-ohhhhhh-oh)  
  
Robin: Small through our eyyyyyyes!  
  
  
  
Nightwing: Yeahhhhhh  
  
Batgirl: Ha-Ha that's right  
  
All Three:  
  
All of that training,  
  
Keeps us alivivivivive (Holds for awhile)  
  
(All three leap into the air and perform a flip and scream YEAH as they come down.)  
  
The three begin to dance, dropping to one knee then coming back up, they stop after a few seconds, and all look to Batgirl.  
  
Batgirl:  
  
Slam the jail door,  
  
and get a new LIFE!  
  
All Three:  
  
         All you villains can't ya' see, (They begin to stop their feet)  
  
Can't ya' see?  
  
How you're never, ever gonna scare me!  
  
Every time you're out,  
  
We can take you down,  
  
And that makes you small through our eyes! (Points to their eyes)  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl: Yeaaaaaah…  
  
Robin: Every time you're out.  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl: Yeaaaaaah….  
  
Robin: We can take you dowowowowN, (He squeaks at the end note)  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl: Yeaaaaah…  
  
Robin: That's what makes you small through our EYESSSSSSS!  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl:  Yeahhhh, Yeahh  
  
Robin: YEAH!  
  
Nightwing and Batgirl:  
  
         All you villains can't ya' see,  
  
Can't ya' see?  
  
How you're never, ever gonna scare me!  
  
Every time you're out,  
  
We can take you down,  
  
And that makes you small through (Robin in background: That's what makes you small through our eyes)  
  
That makes you small through,  
  
That makes you (Robin: makes you (joins the two)) small through our eyes!  
  
Robin: Eyeyeyeyeyeeesss  
  
All three bow then wave, Nightwing flips into the air and Batgirl walks camly off stage. Robin blows kisses as he runs off.  
  
  
  
After The Show:  
  
Reporter: "Tell me, Robin, how did you feel singing in front of all these people?"  
  
Robin: "Ahh, it was fun and all, but I-I guess It was just, just FUN!"  
  
Nightwing: "He is going through that time in life, ya'll know?"  
  
Batgirl: "Where is MY ride?"  
  
Nightwing and Robin look at her and she shrugs.  
  
Reporter: "Were you nervous?"  
  
Robin: "Define Nervous, surrounded by one hundred thugs nervous, or getting a new suit and havin' ta' wear it nervous?"  
  
Reporter: "Uh, new suit."  
  
Robin: "Nah."  
  
Nightwing: "Ha, he was crying once we got off stage."  
  
Robin: "Was not!"  
  
Nightwing: "Was to!"  
  
Robin: "Was not, was not, was not, was NOT!"  
  
Nightwing: "Was to, was to, was to, was TO!" He grabs Robin and puts him in a head lock.  
  
Reporter: "Batgirl!"  
  
Batgirl: "Yeah?"  
  
Reporter: "I have heard rumors of you and Nick Carter actually going out, is this true?"  
  
Batgirl: "Truth, Ha, put down whatever you think gets the press going."  
  
Reporter: "So, why did you decide to do this? I thought Batman hated publicity."  
  
Nightwing: "He does."  
  
Robin: "Dude, he does."  
  
Reporter: "So why do you do this?"  
  
Batgirl: "Robin needed a girlfriend?"  
  
Nightwing: "I needed the cash."  
  
Robin: "I thought I could use the publicity."  
  
Reporter: "Doesn't the Bat care?"  
  
Nightwing: "Yeah, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him."  
  
Reporter: "ok then, um, I had better be leaving."  
  
Batgirl: "Good, I need to get out of this tux." She smiles. "Nick Carter is picking me up soon."  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Tell me Please, if I need to just shut-up with the stories! E-mail me at Batthing12@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Thanks: Mr. Jansen, where are you, cause I wanna thank you! Carmen Wayne, thanks for looking at my stories, even if they are terrible. Val my editor who I never let edit my stories. Eli, for letting me using her CD to make this song. Timmy, for singing me the BSB songs when I baby-sit. MALAKII, for dancing with me so I could find the right moves for the story. The Batthing Gang, whom the songs are really about.  Grandma and Grandpa Ippel, for letting me use their computer to type this crappy story on, I know I am an embarrassment, oh sorry about flooding the toilet. Also the people who made my CD player, and M&M's. Mmmm, good candy! Oh yes, The 'Green Bay Packers', good team.  
  
No Thanks: Peter DAVID Gibson, for laughing at me, and Erik, you both are mean… yeah, I am kidding with ya'. But without your insults I would have never made great villains in my stories. So thanks!  
  
That's all dudes, don't sue me, I know its awful, but what's a body to do when trapped in a house with only a BackstreetBoy's CD?…Ok, it wasn't that BAD!!! 


End file.
